The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star
by otaku9
Summary: Jamie McCrimmon, an 18th century Scotsman who has his time with the Doctor erased. Adric, a smart, intelligent alien boy who tries to fit in, sacrifices himself to save Earth. When the two are taken from their time and placed together, these two boys are going to have to work together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

Jamie McCrimmon woke up on the ground and saw himself on the Culloden Moor. Shaking his head, he tried to remember how he got here. Images flashed through his brain.

There was a goofy-looking man wearing a frumpled suit and a bowl-shaped haircut, a handsome young man with a Cockney accent, and a beautiful young lady. They were here…

Jamie turned around to see a Redcoat about to shoot him.

"Try to attack a McCrimmon, eh?" He scowled. "Well I'll show ye!" He pulled out his claymore. "Creig au turic!" He screamed as he prepared to attack the Redcoat. As Jamie ran, he stumbled and tripped over a couple of times.

After the first fall to the ground, his vision started to edge with black, everything around him slowing down.

_Shit!_ He cursed. _I can't pass out now…he'll kill me…_ But Jamie's body wouldn't listen to his mind and the young highlander fell onto the ground.

The Redcoat walked up to the unconscious body, his gun pointed at the lad. Before the Redcoat pulled back the trigger, Jamie's body began to shimmer until it disappeared altogether.

Adric was furiously typing on the ship's computer, his mind flying with equations. He had to stop the ship. If he didn't, millions of people would die.

_This doesn't make sense,_ He thought, _This equation right here doesn't fit with this one. Unless…_

"Of course!" He exclaimed. He began to type the new numbers in, until a blast suddenly startled the young boy, pushing him back from the computer. He turned his head to see a Cybermen, his laser pointed at the computer, screeching before he fell to the ground in a heap, dead.

Adric rushed back to the computer, but it was broken. Damaged beyond repair. He could never put the new numbers in now.

Adric, seeing no other option, sighed and said, "Now I'll never know if I was right." He was going to die. He didn't want to die.

There were times he might have regretted stowing away on the TARDIS, but the many adventures and encounters with other aliens and people, made Adric glad that he didn't go to Terradon. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his brother's belt.

He inhaled the scent of his brother; spice and grass, wringing it in his hands as the Earth came closer and closer to the screen. Or was it the other way?

Just as quickly, it all went black.

_I hope you liked the first chapter. It's short, but it'll get better. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please PM me when you can._

_ By the way, the title was inspired by this Youtube Channel person President Romana, who writes and sings a lot of fan-made Doctor Who songs. The 18__th__ Century Highlander is actually a song done by her about Jamie._

_ Broken Star, also by President Romana, was the inspiration for the second part of the title._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

Adric didn't know what to expect when he died.

Tegan said to him that humans believed that when they died, they would go to heaven if they were good, or to a bad place known as hell if they were wicked.

Nyssa said something similar, except there wasn't a hell, and instead, the dead Trakens went to a beautiful forest like their home where they spent eternity in peace.

When he asked the Doctor, he wasn't quite sure. He had course, had been near death at least 4 times but he never truly saw if there was an afterlife before he regenerated.

And after Varsh's death, Adric hoped that his brother would be in something like heaven, watching over him, hopefully proud of his travels and bravery.

And Adric hoped that when he died, that his brother would come to him, say how proud he was, and they could walk to the place where their parents were.

But he never expected this.

Adric slowly opened his heavy eye-lids to find himself, strangely, back on the TARDIS. As he started to sit up, he wondered.

_Is this the afterlife? Or did the Doctor rescue me in time? If so, where is he? Where's Tegan? And Nyssa? Where's Varsh? _All these questions flew through the young boy's mind.

As Adric went to stand up, the TARDIS suddenly tipped to one side, knocking the boy into one of the walls.

"No no no!" A voice shouted, coming into the console room. It wasn't the Doctor's rich, calm, soothing voice, nor was it his previous incarnation's deep baritone voice. The voice instead seemed to be young, with a strong Scottish accent.

_Did the Doctor pick up another companion? _Adric wondered. The door flew open to reveal a young man with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a long white shirt, a plaid sash that wrapped around the shirt, a sort of little bag on his side, and a red kilt that reached down to his knees.

The man didn't see Adric at first, running past him to the console.

"Come on," he said, "What's wrong old girl?" He began to stroke the console, sort of like the Doctor would be seen doing.

He seemed like the Doctor; kind, young, seemed to know how to handle the TARDIS. _Seemed to._

_Could he be the Doctor? _Adric wondered as he continued to look at the man. _Could he have regenerated while I was gone? _That seemed about the only logical answer besides that he might be a new companion.

"Eh!" The young man's voice startled Adric out of his thoughts. "Are ye goin' to help me or just sit there?"

Stunned by this young man's bluntness, Adric slowly stood up and walked to the console.

"What are ye staring at?" The young man asked, glaring at the youth. "Now then, the TARDIS seems to be having a "crying"," the young man put air-quotes around his words, "There's a leak in the halls and I'm not sure why she's acting this way, but-

"Are you the Doctor?" Adric suddenly blurted out.

"Eh?" The young man asked.

"Are you the Doctor?" Adric repeated. After a brief moment of pause, the young man laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world.

"What?" Adric asked. "What's so funny?"

"I'm afraid I'm not the Doctor," the young man answered, "I just thought it was funny that you thought I was him!"

"Oi!" Adric exclaimed, glaring at the not-Doctor.

"I meant," the young man continued, "That I could never be the Doctor in a million years! I'm just the idiot highlander he brought along."

"You're a new companion then." Adric stated.

"_New _companion?" the young man replied. "I was here for a long while before you, so _you _must be the new companion."

"Oi!" Adric shouted again. "I don't need to take this kind of-" But before Adric could say what, the TARDIS tipped over again. Thankfully, the two boys had gripped hard onto the console as fast as they could and with all their might.

The TARDIS tipped back and both boys collapsed onto their knees, still gripping hard on the TARDIS.

"Whew!" The young man exclaimed. "That was close."

"If you're just a companion," Adric said, "Then where's the Doctor?"

The young man shrugged. "Haven't the slightest. Woke up here on the TARDIS and I thought he wanted to take me back. Searched everywhere. Well, at least without getting completely lost."

"That's what I thought too," Adric hung his head sadly, "I thought when I woke up here that he had managed to rescue me in time."

"Rescue you from what?" The young man asked curiously.

"Just…" But Adric could envision the explosion in his head and the growing fear of his demise. He shook his head. "It's too painful right now to talk about it." Then, he realized something. "Wait! What about Nyssa? And Tegan? Where are _they_?" His eyes showed growing alarm.

"Nessa? Tey-gan?" The young man asked. "I don't know those people."

"How could you not know them when you claim to be here for a long time!?" Adric shouted.

"How should I know? All I wanted was to see Zoe, Victoria, and the Doctor again! I even miss that bastard's stupid recorder playing."

"The Doctor is not a bastard!" Adric shouted.

"Yes he is!" the young man shouted. "If he weren't, he would have come back for me instead of leaving me memory less on Culloden Moor!"

The TARDIS tipped over again, knocking the unsuspecting boys into the wall. When the TARDIS righted itself up again, the young man was ontop of Adric, the two in a…awkward sort of position.

"We should um…" Adric trailed off, not sure how to say it.

"Yeah…" the young man agreed. The two got up and brushed themselves off.

"I'm…I'm sorry." The young man said. "I…I don't know where your friends are, nor should I have called the Doctor what I called him."

"I'm sorry too," Adric replied. He was blushing after that…encounter with the young man back there.

"We've…we've landed." The young man said dazedly. "Could ye go…?" He gestured over to the screen.

"Got it." Adric said. He looked and saw…

"Gallifrey." Adric replied.

"What!?" The young man exclaimed. "No! No!" He rushed over to the console. "We're leaving right now!"

"What?" Adric turned to the young man. "Why?"

"Because…" the young man sighed, "Gallifrey isn't as kindly as the Doctor might have told you."

"I know." Adric said. "The Doctor was afraid, when Romana left, about how they would react when he went back without her. We would have been in trouble."

"It's more than just that." The young man said. "They…they are corrupt, and believe themselves to be superior than other races. They look down on humans like us as if we were dirt."

"Yeah, humans like us." Adric didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't human. "But," he continued, "They may have the answers as to why the Doctor isn't here."

"I know," the young man said, "That's what I'm afraid of." He walked over to the side of the console with the big red lever and pulled it down, the doors opening up behind him. "Well, we'd better go find out."

Adric grinned. "Cool! I've always wanted to see Gallifrey!"

"Come on then," the young man grinned for the first time, "Let's get a move on!" Adric ran up to the young man at the door.

"By the way," the young man said, "I never got ye name."

"Adric." He said.

"My name's Jamie McCrimmon." The young man said.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ I know you're wondering about Jamie and Adric's…position. I'm not sure whether I'm going to do Jamie/Adric slash. If you want it, please let me know in your reviews._

_ Until next time, see ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

Gallifrey was more than Adric expected. The skies were an autumn orange, twin suns burning in the sky. The city was so beautiful and grand. Buildings reached as tall as the forcefield and if they had been taller, would have broken through and into the sky.

But, there was one thing about this beautiful planet that unnerved Adric.

"Jamie," Adric whispered, "Why are they staring at us?" The Timelords were glaring at the two boys as if they were vomiting babies.

"I told ya, eh," Jamie said, "The Timelords don't tolerate humans."

"Halt!" A Timelord, dressed in the traditional blue officer uniform stood in front of the two. "How did you two get here?" He leaned in, smirking a huge grin as if he knew some sort of joke.

"In the TARDIS." Adric said defiantly.

"Oh really?" The Timelord officer continued to smirk. "And how do two _humans_ know how to fly a TARDIS?"

"The Doctor taught us." The two boys said at the same time.

"Is that so," the Timelord officer continued, "And…where is here exactly?" He searched around for a familiar Timelord.

"Well…" Adric rubbed his head, "He's not exactly here…"

"But that's why we came!" Jamie shouted at the officer. "We came to find out where he is!"

"A likely story." The officer said. "I think you two should come with me." The officer grabbed the boys.

"Get your hands off me!" Adric shouted, pulling with all of his might.

"Back off of me!" Jamie pulled out a knife and pointed it at the officer. He then muttered something in Scottish which Adric could bet wasn't something pleasant.

The Timelord officer blew his whistle and two other Timelord officers came behind the boys, knocked Jamie's knife from his hand, and took them away.

A couple of hours later, the Scottish piper and the alien mathematical genius were put behind bars.

Jamie was angrily shaking the bars, as if he could rip them apart.

"Aaaaaaaghhh!" Jamie shouted. "Lousy, no good…" Jamie began muttering in Scottish, the words flowing smoothly from his lips. Adric, meanwhile, was sharpening a stone, whittling it down into a sharper and sharper point.

"Why would they do this?" Adric asked, looking up from his carving.

"Because Timelords are powerful and corrupt. If it wasn't for the Doctor, I would really be thinking that all Timelords are like this."

"They aren't, trust me." Adric said. "Besides the Doctor, I knew one other Timelord. Her name was Romana. I had traveled with her for a time and a robotic dog named K-9. But then…"

"Then what?" Jamie asked.

"We were traveling in the E-Space, a different space from the N-Space we're currently in now, and she…she decided to stay behind and help people. I haven't seen her since."

"You were in love with her, weren't you?" Jamie asked, turning to look the young boy in the eye.

"How did you know?" Adric asked, dropping the carving onto the floor.

"I know because I felt the same way with…Victoria." Jamie's eyes looked sad. "It was some time ago. My best friends, Polly and Ben had decided to stay behind back home. It was just me and the Doctor now. I love the Doctor, don't get me wrong, but…I had gotten close to Ben and Polly and…I just felt alone. But then, when we traveled into 1866, I met Victoria. She was…young, and innocent, and she had just lost her father. With nowhere else to go, we decided to take her in. And, over time, I grew to fell in love with her. I don't how, it just happened."

"Then what happened?" Adric asked.

"On one adventure…" Jamie paused, "She, found this family and decided to stay. I…I should have told her," His voice began to sound hoarse, "told her that I loved her. Maybe…maybe she could have stayed with us. But…I-what's that phrase-'chickened out'. I left her without telling her my true feelings." And before Adric knew it, tears began running down Jamie's face and onto the floor.

Adric got up from the cot and walked up to the older man. Adric had never before dealt with anyone breaking down like this. And he didn't know what to do.

Then, a memory formed into his mind. It had been a time when Nyssa was having a bad dream. She woke up screaming, then crying. The Doctor had run into the room, followed by Tegan, and even Adric.

"Nyssa," The Doctor had asked. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Nyssa stuttered as she attempted to wipe the tears away from her face.

"You wanna talk about it?" The Doctor said soothingly. Nyssa shook her head. The Doctor sighed. "Come here." And he held his arms out to her.

Nyssa jumped into his arms and she sobbed as the Doctor's arms enclosed around her.

After watching for a few minutes, Tegan looked at Adric and said, "Come on Adric. Let's go to bed." As soon as they were out of distance, Adric ran up to Tegan, who was about to open the door to her room.

"Tegan?" Adric asked. "What just happened in there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tegan said, "Nyssa was scared and the Doctor hugged her."

"But why," Adric continued to ask, "Why would he do that?"

Tegan shrugged. "Every human needs comfort, Adric. I guess you wouldn't know that." And she closed the door on Adric.

_Every human needs comfort._ Tegan was right; Jamie was human, and right know, he looked like he needed comfort. Cautiously walking behind him, Adric reached his arms around Jamie's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

Jamie flinched and turned his head around sharply.

"Every human needs comfort, Jamie," Adric said, tightening his hug, "Even you, Jamie."

Jamie just grinned back. "And what about you?" He asked.

"Well…-"Don't bother trying to deny it," Jamie said, "I knew you weren't human."

"How did you-"He's been traveling through time and space," A female voice said to them, "I'm pretty sure he can tell the difference between an alien and a human."

The two turned and saw a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She grinned at the two and pulled up a ring of keys from her black pants.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"My name's Jenny," she said. "I'm the Doctor's daughter and I'm here to bust you out."

"His daughter!?" The two exclaimed.

"You bet." And she put one of the keys into the keyhole and turned. The lock opened with a click and the door was pulled aside. "Come on, before the guards come." And she ran off.

"Did you know the Doctor had a daughter?" Adric asked.

"He did tell me he had a family," Jamie explained, "But I've never expected her to be so…young."

"Are you two coming or what?" Jenny called out. The two locked eyes and ran out as fast as they could. As they ran past the other cells, the boys could see unconscious Time Lords slumped against the walls.

"What happened to them?" Adric asked.

"Don't worry," Jenny grinned, headlocking a Time Lord between her arms. She let go and the Time Lord fell to the ground. "They're not dead. Now come on." And she continued on ahead.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jamie asked as the two caught up.

"Well, I have two hearts," Jenny explained, gripping Jamie's hand to her chest, "And, if I had been evil, I would have killed you two already."

"Unless you were the Master." Adric muttered under her breath.

"Now," Jenny said as the two were huddled in the nearest alleyway, "You two probably want some answers." She turned to Jamie. "Jamie, you were supposed to have you and your friend Zoe's memories erased by the Time Lords and were to be sent to your own times."

She turned to Adric. "Adric…you were supposed to die in that ship. Yet somehow, you two found yourselves back in the TARDIS without the Doctor, or your friends and you wanna know why."

The two nodded.

"Well," Jenny said, "As you know, there are opposites in the world. Fire and ice, earth and sky. And they don't always get along. Time and the TARDIS, for example. Time wanted to go one way, which was have you two follow your respective paths, and the TARDIS chose another way. She was stubborn. She was upset and refused to let you go. So, she took you out of your times."

"How can she do that?" Adric asked.

"The TARDIS, this one in particular, is more powerful than any Time Lord could ever dreamed. She found out that there was a way to save those that she and the Doctor loved, and she won't stop until every companion is safe."

"So, the Doctor wants us to reverse time and save time." Jamie stated.

"No," Jenny shook her head, "Actually, he wants you to re-alter time. But not so much so that you completely destroy the universe. Just enough so that the companions that deserved it get a happy end."

"Hey you!" A Time Lord guard shouted.

"Oops! Time to go!" Jenny exclaimed. "Sorry I can't stick around to help, but I prefer to go solo." She held out her arm and began tapping a few buttons.

"Wait!" Adric grabbed her arm. "We don't know where to start!"

"The TARDIS will guide you." Jenny said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Goodbye Jamie, Adric," Jenny winked at him, "We'll meet again." And she was off in a blast of blue.

"Hey you!" The Time Lord guard shouted.

"Run!" Jamie shouted, grabbing Adric's arm.

"Wait a minute!" Adric pulled his arm away. "We don't even know where the TARDIS is." A loud crackle and a note appeared next to them. Adric unfolded the note "'Back where it all started…' What the hell does that even mean?"

"I know!" And Jamie grabbed Adric's arm again.

At the repair shop, the two ran inside and, together, shut the door and barred it.

"Over there!" Adric shouted. There it was; the beautiful TARDIS, standing out in blue police box form. The two ran inside.

"Close the door!" Adric shouted. Obeying, Jamie pulled the red lever and the doors slowly slid shut.

"Whew," Jamie sighed, "That was close."

"I know," Adric said as he walked to the console. He began tapping keys.

"So," Jamie asked, looking up at the TARDIS ceiling, "Where are we going?"

The TARDIS merely chuckled as the familiar dematerializing sound could be heard and the TARDIS disappeared from the repair shop.

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ By the way: I would greatly appreciate any ideas for future chapters, and even how long this story should go on._

_ Until then, see ya!_


	4. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

Author's Note

I'm having some trouble this story. I would appreciate any ideas on future chapters, what Jamie and Adric will go and do, and how long the story should be.

If you could PM me or place your thoughts in the comment box, I'll greatly appreciate it.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

"So," Adric said, "We now have to travel through time and space to rescue the rest of the Doctor's companions who, by the way, could be anywhere in the universe?"

"That seems to be it." Jamie answered, tapping one of the buttons on the TARDIS console.

"And the TARDIS will just _guide _us?" Adric asked. "How?"

"I never quite understood it," Jamie explained, "But the TARDIS seems to have this sort of sense. She seems to take us to where the Doctor is needed, not where he wants to go."

But before Adric could reply, the room suddenly darkened. "Now what?"

"I-I don't know," Jamie stuttered, examining the console, "All I can say is that the lights were suddenly cut."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Adric quoted a phrase Tegan had said a couple of times.

"My name is Jamie, not Obvious," Jamie said, "Nor am I a captain, but this is the best way I can explain what happened."

"Help me!" A female's voice accented with a strong British accent cried, her voice echoing through the TARDIS.

"Hey!" Adric cried out. "Are you alright?"

"Where are ye?" Jamie asked, searching around for the mystery woman.

"I…I don't know where I am!" The girl cried out. "I don't know where I am!" The screen suddenly snapped to life to show a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and brown hairs falling through some sort of vortex.

"Hang in there!" Jamie shouted. "We're coming to get you!" And Jamie ran over to the console.

"Jamie!" Adric shouted, "We don't even know where she is."

"We can't just leave her like that!" Jamie insisted, gesturing to the screen.

"I know," Adric said, "But we must first assess where she is. Otherwise, we could be going on a wild goose chase for her and we might never find her."

"What do you want me to do then?" Jamie shouted. "Let her die!" Adric didn't see it coming.

_"Varsh!" He screamed, reaching out for his brother. Varsh had tried to hold off the Marshmen with his oxygen tank while Adric went back for a fresh one. But, as he was fleeing, one of the Marshmen had grabbed him._

_ "Adric!" He shouted back as he was taken under the metal door and out of Adric's sight. _I have to get him, _Adric kept thinking to himself as he turned the wheel that opened the door. _I have to save him.

_ As soon as he could fit, Adric slipped under the door and towards Varsh. Varsh lay there on the ground, his eyes closed, head lolled to one side._

_ Without a word, Adric ran to his side and leaned over. No hot breath hit his face; Varsh was dead._

_ "Is he dead?" He heard someone ask._

_ "Poor Varsh." The 4__th__ Doctor said. He wasn't aware anyone had followed after him, nor had left. All except for one._

_ "He would want you to have this." Keara said to him, untying Varsh's belt from his waist and handing it in Adric's open hand._

_ That was the only bit of Varsh he had left. The two had been inseperable ever since. _

_When Adric was trapped in that ship, knowing he was going to die, he needed his brother now more than ever. So, he pulled out the belt and held it close. _

_Despite having been from its owner for so long, the belt still smelled like his brother. He squeezed it tighter as he prepared for death…_

"Adric. Adric!" Jamie shouted, shaking his shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" He frowned in concern.

"Yeah…yeah…" Adric said dazedly, "I'm fine. I guess I…just spaced out there for a minute."

"More like you blacked out." Jamie said. "You were limp there for a time. I was afraid ye were…" Adric flinched as he prepared for the word Jamie was going to say. "…comatose." Adric sighed in relief.

"I'm fine," He insisted, pushing Jamie back so that he could stand up. "Y-You're right. We should rescue that girl."

"Why so suddenly?" Jamie asked.

"No reason." Adric brushed him off. "We can't just leave her like that." But before the boys could do anything, the screen went black and they could hear the TARDIS dematerializing.

Jamie ran to the TARDIS console and looked at one of the screens. "We're moving away from the girl's location!"

"What?" Adric shouted.

"Come on, old girl." Jamie stroked the TARDIS. "We can't leave her there! She's in danger!"

"Help me!" A younger voice shouted. It wasn't the girl. The screen turned back on to show a younger girl with short black hair.

"Silence!" A familiar mechanical, monotone voice shrieked loudly. "You…are…the Doc-tor's granddaughter. You will be exterminated!"

"Daleks!" Jamie gasped.

Adric turned his head confusedly to Jamie. "What's a Dalek?"

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. I think I will do at least 30 chapters. More ideas for future chapters would be greatly appreciated._


End file.
